Niñera a Prueba de todo
by Lilly Di'Lauren
Summary: Bella va de vacaciones un tiempo donde Renée, y Edward debe cuidar a la pequeña Nessie. ¿Podrá?-Ness, ¡deja de chupar esa piecita de lego!
1. ¡Tengo tu naríz!

**-Bella, ¡no me hagas esto!-Le replique a mi esposa, quien ya casi se encontraba cruzando la…línea de salida.**

**Se paró firme y recta al frente mío, cruzando los brazos y con una mirada que hablaba por si misma: "Edward, es tu responsabilidad…bla, bla, bla…" Bella dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña y dulce Nessie, quien estaba sentada en la alfombra, con un balde en la cabeza y chupando la tarjeta de crédito de Alice.**

**-Estarás bien. Alice te ayudará con Nessie- Bella tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta.**

**Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Lo levanté y escuché a la atolondrada madre de Bella. No había dicho ni hola y ella ya estaba solicitando a Bella.**

**-Bella- musité, ella se volvió hacia mí rápidamente- Tu madre al teléfono.**

**Soltó de golpe las maletas y tomó el teléfono.**

**-Si…eh…mamá...tranquila, ya salgo al aeropuerto- parecía que Renée estaba hablando tan rápido que su lengua se enredaba- cálmate, Edward se quedará con ella…tranquila, si es un buen padre, algo así.**

**-¡Eso es ofensivo!- Repliqué. Me tiré en el sofá y monté los pies en el balde que Nessie llevaba puesto, sin darme cuenta.**

**-¡EDWARD!- Gritó Bella, tirando de golpe el teléfono. Reaccioné al instante y bajé los pies de mi "tamurete" La pequeña Nessie sólo reía y reía. Se paró y corrió en círculos; en un instante, corrió hacia la cocina, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. **

**-hola, chicos-Saludó la enana Alice, quien cerró la puerta y Nessie se golpeó con esta, pero aun con la cubeta en la cabeza- Wow, Edward, eres un padre fantástico.**

**-No molestes- me quejé. Monté las piernas en la espalda de Bella, quien había llegado ahí de la nada.**

**-¡EDWARD!-Se levantó y yo caí al piso. "Odio la gravedad" pensé- como sea, ya me voy. Adiós-**

**Y el resto es historia…enserio, es historia:**

**Me quedé mirando fijamente a Nessie, quien imitaba mis movimientos.**

**y… ¿viste el partido?- pregunté en un momento crítico y en un intento de crear conversación. Ness negó con la cabeza, riendo.**

**Alice se sentó al lado de mi preciosa hija y la cargó. **

**-Hola muñeca, ¿te estas aburriendo con tu padre inexperimentado?-Nessie aplaudió riendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.**

**-Gracias, Alice-Agregué amargamente.**

**- A la orden- respondió ella. Se paró y me entregó a Nessie.**

**En ese momento recordé un episodio de los Simpson en el que Homero usa el viejo truco de "tengo tu nariz", y mi mente se iluminó.**

**-Nessie…Tengo tu nariz- Dije metiendo mi pulgar entre mi índice y mi medio. Ella rió y sacó de mi bolsillo mi billetera.**

**-Y yo tu billetera- Corrió hacia al jardín rápidamente.**

**De la nada, tiró mi billetera a un excusado.**

**-¡¿DE DONDE SALIÓ ESE EXCUSADO?-Grité.**

**-tengo tus llaves- dijo después de arrojarlas por el…AgUa.**

**-¡OYE! Tienes que dejar de ver los Simpson con Alice.**

**-Anda la osa- Dijo sonriente.**

**-¡no!¡niña mala!- La cargué y la llevé a dentro.**

**HOLA! Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste. Si les gusta, dejen reviews, y si yo veo que les gusta, lo continuaré =D. besos!**

**-Alice Hmmr**


	2. Cómo tratar con lobos

-Ness, no te comas esa cosa, te dará dolor de pancita- Dije, viendo como mi pequeña hija se metía miles y miles piezas de rompecabezas a la boca.

Ella me miró con ojitos de suplica.

-Ok, ok, comételas- encendí el televisor y comencé a ver el partido.

Alice se paro justo en frente mío, tapando mí vista del juego. Me enderecé y con un tono algo malhumorado dije:

-La carne de duende no es transparente.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada, me arrebató el control remoto y apagó el televisor. Caminó hasta donde mi pequeña y dulce hija se encontraba y la cargó. Luego se volvió a mí y me la entregó.

-Debes cuidar de ella, por que es tu hija, por lo mismo es tu responsabilidad y…-Fue lo único que le oí decir, pues del resto sólo vi como se movían sus labios. Me puse a pensar en que equipo de beis Ball ganaría el partido. Y también en cuando regresaría Bella.

Alice se retiró, viendo como yo "comprendía" a la perfección su plática. El problema fue que para cada cosa que me decía, yo asentía con la cabeza. Y ella se tragó el cuento.

-¡Edward!- Le oí gritar a Rosalie de tras mío- ¡¿Cómo es posible que dejes que Nessie…?

-¡Aj! No me sermonees- la interrumpí. Ella me tomó de la playera, con ojos asesinos y fulminadores.

-¡¿te has dado cuenta que Nessie está afuera en el jardín jugando con un lobo gigantesco de tres metros que siempre anda semidesnudo y al parecer con sarna?

Implícito, volteé la mirada hacia la ventana, y sip, Nessie se encontraba encima del gigantesco lobo apestoso, al parecer jugando al rodeo. De alguna extraña manera, no me molestó. Pero luego pensé en un futuro y…

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!-Me paré de un saltó, alejé a Ross de mi territorio y salí al patio.

Jacob Black estaba jugando muy feliz con mi pequeña, pero cuando súper-Dad al rescate (o sea yo) llegó a la escena del crimen nadie puede arrebatarme a mi hija. Yo no había ni despegado los labios cuando ya Jacob –yo lo llamo sarnoso- se había retirado y alejado al horizonte…

-¡Papi!- Gritó mi Nessie.

Mis ojos se llenaron de esperanza…mi Nessie me amaba de verdad. Pero cuando me dí cuenta, estaba dirigiéndose a donde Jacob se encontraba.

(Jasper P.o.v)

En el jardín se escuchaban unos gritos de Nessie y un "llanto" de Edward. Me dirigí a tal sitio para acudir a su encuentro.

Edward estaba en posición fetal, chapándose el dedo y diciendo: "¡¿Por qué a mí?"

-Edward, te ves ridículo- Dije entre risas.

-¡Tu no me comprendes por que no tienes hijos, o no tienes que cuidar a una cosita tan inquieta!-Respondió con un aire de depresión.

-Es que no tienes ni idea sobre qué es tratar con Alice.

Edward asintió convencido. Vi como Nessie perseguía una mariposa, se veía tan linda, y a la vez tan mal ese escenario…pues al final del recorrido de la "linda" mariposa, estaba un profundo, tétrico y no muy adorable precipicio.

Reacci0oné al instante. Corrí tras Nessie y la cargué.

-Gracias, tío emo-Respondió Nessie con una sonrisa, abrazándose de mi cuello.


	3. Sobre zanahorias y lego

Para mi buena suerte –nótese el sarcasmo- Esme y Carlisle fueron de vacaciones a la isla Esme, dejándome prácticamente solito; pues la verdad, ni Emmett, Ross, Alice o Jasper ayudaban mucho con el cuidado y cariño de mi preciosa Nessie. El mayor problema era que me hiciera caso.

-Papi-Dijo con ojitos de súplica- quiero jugar con lobito.

-No-respondí al instante, leyendo el periódico- Mejor vé a la cocina y come zanahorias.

Nessie se encogió de hombros, convencida de su decisión.

_Rin, ring…_

"quien llama a esta maldita hora" pensé. Me levanté, y en un segundo ya me encontraba contestando.

-¿Hola?- Dije de mala gana.

-No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito-era Bella. Aunque en ese momento pensé que era mi difunta madre…-Bueno, como sea, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bueno yo…

-No me interesa-me interrumpió- ¿Cómo está mi Nessie hermosa?

-Tu Nessie está…muy bien Bella-Dije casi estallando de la rabia.

_-¿hablas con tu esposo, Bella?-_le oí hablar a la loca Reneé.

Su mente era la de una niña pequeña, con un coeficiente intelectual mas bajo que el de Alice. (Y eso es mucho decir)

(Alice P.o.v)

¡Eso es ofensivo Edward! Como sea; entré a la cocina para buscar unas tijeras y me encontré a Nessie comiendo zanahorias remojadas en chocolate.

Ella me miró tiernamente y luego se colocó un embarrado dedo de chocolate en la boca. Queriendo decir: "no le digas a nadie". Asentí con la cabeza y me retiré.

En la sala, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

-Edward- dije con tono de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó, bajando el libro y enderezándose.

-Sólo quería decirte que Nessie está comiendo zanahorias…con chocolate.

Nessie llegó cubierta de chocolate, con una mirada de decepción.

-¡Bocona!-Gritó. Edward la cargó y la miró fijamente.

-Renesmee, ¿quisieras explicarme porqué estas comiendo chocolate a esta hora?

Nessie miró hacia diferentes direcciones.

-¡No tienes pruebas!-la niña salió corriendo a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie.

(Emmett P.o.v)

Con Nessie estaba jugando lego. Una gran entretención. Ella era muy buena armando con esas diminutas piecitas, pero no mejor que yo y mi súper coeficiente intelectual.

-¡Mira Nessie!-Dije, mostrando mi casita de lego de diez centímetros algo descuadrada.

La pequeña enarcó una ceja, y luego enseñó un enorme castillo en el cual ella misma cabía. El trono estaba hecho con un excusado, y también tenía de guardia a Jasper. Quien estaba serio y firme.

Nessie sonrió macabramente…y me convirtió en el prisionero de su castillo.

Toda la tarde me la pasé con una lata de metal, frotándola contra las rejas de la mazmorra.


	4. Tarde de chicas y gatos

-Emmett, ¿qué haces encerrado allí?- Le pregunté a mi hermano, quien se encontraba encerrado en un calabozo hecho de lego.

-Nessie me encerró, ¡Sácame!- noté como berrinchaba en posición fetal.

-Claro- iba a abrir la puerta, cuando oí a Ness reír de una forma macabramente adorable. No dudé en acudir a su encuentro, dejando al pobre Emmett encerrado.

Las risitas venían del cuarto de Alice y Jasper. Cuando entré, ambas estaban disfrazando al pobre Jasper de gatito.

-¡Vamos tío Emo! ¡Di miau!- Dijo Nessie saltando y aplaudiendo.

Jasper suspiró profundamente, con una mano en forma de patita de gato.

-Miau- Dijo amargamente. Alice y Nessie explotaron de la risa; no pude contener una carcajada, que fue tan fuerte que Alice y Nessie notaron mi presencia. Me miraron de forma diabólica. Y cinco segundos después, ya era un felino…

-¡Dí miau, papi!- suplicó mi Nessie.

-Miau- Maullé con el mismo tono que había utilizado Jasper.

Rosalie entró al cuarto con una enorme maleta, mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-Emmm…- musitó, viendo como Jasper y yo habíamos pasado a la etapa de gatos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Nada, me pareció ver un par de lindos gatitos- dijo con su tono vanidoso y egocéntrico- busco a Emmett.

-Está encerrado en una cárcel de lego- Dijo Nessie adorablemente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡El avión sale en una hora!

-espera-Dije-¿qué avión?

-Emmett y yo nos vamos de luna de miel- Y como acto seguido, se retiró contoneándose.

(Jasper P.o.v)

A Alice y Nessie no les bastó con convertirnos en gatos, después de que Emmett y Rosalie se fueran, se les ocurrió pintarnos las uñas. Obviamente nos rehusamos, pero Nessie usó su arma mortal, los…Ojitos de borrego a medio morir (música de fondo dramática).

-no, Nessie, no me gusta ese color- Dijo Edward. Lo miré con ojos incoherentes.

-Me espantas-dije. Él se encogió de hombros.

-combina con tus ojos, papi- Dijo Nessie, pintando las uñas de su padre.

-Lo se, Ness. Pero recuerda que en la revista star2 de esta mes dice que…-Edward abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡QUITAME ESE ESMALTE, NESSIE!

Alice y Nessie rieron hasta caer al piso.

(Alice P.o.v)

Fue una tarde muy entretenida. Y se pondría mejor en la noche…pues Nessie y yo teníamos planeado ver un par de películas de chicas, comiendo palomitas – ella –, leyendo revistas y maquillando a los chicos. No lo hacíamos por el hecho de ser mujeres, sino por que era divertido.

-¡No lo hagas Ian, bésala!-Grité, mientras veíamos *_Antes que termine el día. _Jasper y Edward estaban tirados en mi cama jugando Ds, uno contra el otro.

-¡Genial! ¡Salvé a la princesa!- Gritó Edward. Me volví hacia ambos, notando que aun llevaban puesto el trague de gato.

-oye, Ness-Le susurré a mi sobrinita- Aun hay gato encerrado.

Ambas reímos.

*Antes que termine el día: AMO esa película. Es tan…tan…tan romantacia y EMOTIVA! La recomiendo un monton!

Notas:

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Actualizaré pronto, besos bye.

-Alice Hmmr


	5. totalmente ¡avandonadito!

Por fin Nessie y Alice nos dejaron en paz a Jasper y a mí. Fue muy frustrante que nos usaran como sus…

Alice: fue genial. Y luego decidimos…

Edward: ¡largo! ¡Es mi turno de narrar! ¬¬*

Alice: ok, ok, ¬¬ malhumorado

Como sea. Nessie se la pasó todo el día pidiéndome que fuésemos al parque, para jugar con su nuevo balón que le había obsequiado Jacob Black. Tenia ganas de matar a ese "%&$##&()=)(/... ¡maldita censura de "#$(&%#$%&()%$!

-Papi, ¡por favor!- Gimió tirando de mi playera.

Suspiré profundamente. "Edward, te arrepentirás mucho de esto…" pensé. Me volví rápidamente hacia Nessie, observando su adorable y suplicante rostro.

-Solo unas pocas horas-Dije, arrepintiéndome de todo corazón.

La niña comenzó a saltar en puntitas mientras arrojaba pétalos a mí alrededor gritando: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-Preguntó Alice-¿vuelve Bella hoy?

-Ja, ja-respondí malhumorado.

_Ring, ring _

Sonó el teléfono. Alice danzó hasta donde este se encontraba y contestó con su armoniosa voz –que en muchas ocasiones (la mayoría) deseaba que no existiera-.

-¡Hola, Bella!...Oh, claro. Ya te lo paso… ¡Edward!

Le arrebaté el teléfono rápidamente. Alice frunció el seño, y después se retiró.

-Hola, cielo-Dije.

-Hola, Edward. Sólo te llamé para decirte que tardaré un poco más de lo esperado, pues Phil se lastimo el brazo y pues…tú sabes.

-¿Qué es para una mujer _más de lo esperado_?-Me preocupé mucho, si tardaba más, tal ves regresaría después de que Alice y Jasper se fueran a Millán para ese estúpido desfile de modas.

-cinco o seis…

-¿Días?... ¿meses?... ¡¿años?...-Sentí como la preocupación crecía más y más.

-…creo que más bien siete, o…-Y en ese momento sólo escuché el bip, bip, bip…

-Maldita sea la…-Alice me tapo la boca con sus diminutas manos de duende. Y vi como Nessie me observaba esperando que terminase la frase.

-Cómo, sea. Adiós-Alice danzó hasta la puerta, y ví como ya Jasper la estaba esperando en la puerta junto con 13 maletas…¡13 maletas!...

-¡No! Espera, ¡No me abandones!- Me agarré de su pierna y noté como se veía de ridículo ese escenario; pero aun así, continué.

-Eh…Edward-Musitó Jasper.

-¿si?-Alcé la vista para verlo hablar.

-Nessie…-volvió la mirada hacia mis pies, y ahí se encontraba mi Nessie, imitándome.

La cargué aun en el piso.

-Awwwwwww…- cuando volví la mirada hacia la puerta, Alice y Jasper ya no estaban.

-¿A dónde fueron tío emo y tía duende, papi?

-A Millán…-volví a mirar a Nessie, cuando noté que ya no estaba.

En ese momento, juré haber derramado una lágrima. Mi pobre corazón se entristeció. Tomé un marcador y dibujé en mi mano una carita triste.

Salí al patio y me senté en la grama.

-¿Tu si me quieres, carita?- En ese momento comenzó a llover y mi carita triste se borró- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Bella P.o.v)

Mi madre decidió llevarme de compras. El problema fue que llovió y nos quedamos en el centro comercial atrapadas, pues la energía se fue y las puertas no abrían.

-Bueno, todavía podemos reírnos- Dijo mi madre.

Todas las personas que allí se encontraban la miraron extrañados.

-No la conozco-Dije silbando y apartándome de ella.

En ese momento encontré un juguete de papelito de esos que son…bueno…ok, palabras clave: "dime un número…, elige un color…"

Lo probé, y fue algo tétrico:

"Ya que tu padrastro se lastimó, tardarás un poco más. Pero preocúpate por tu hija y tu esposo…"

-Wow- dije.

-No dudes de la sabiduría del papel…-Dijo una chica desconocida con tono misterioso.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-Pregunté.

-Tu no has visto nada…-Respondió con el mismo tono y escabulléndose en la oscuridad. Pero en ese momento, las luces se encendieron, revelando la diminuta figura de Alice- ¡Demonios! ¡Me delataron!

Lanzó al aire una Boma que esparció una rara nube de humo morada, para desaparecer. Pero al esfumarse el humo morado, Alice seguía ahí parada.

-Alice, debes desaparecer con la bomba- Dije.

-¡Ouch!- Reprimió con el mismo tono de Homero Simpson.


	6. ¡Gangas!

[Apariciones especiales:

David Hasselhoff

Bob Esponja

Patricio Estrella

Covim la vaca (mi vaca xD)]

Nessie me picaba con su dedo mientras yo intentaba llamar a Bella.

-Papi, ¡debes creerme!-Chilló.

Suspiré profundamente y me volví hacia ella.

-Nessie, sólo es tu…IMAGINACION-Celle con broche de oro, imitando a Bob esponja al decir _imaginación._ Fue tan profundo que hasta de mis manos brotó un arco iris.

-¡no es mi…IMAGINACION!-me imitó- ¡te juró que David Hasselhoff está en la cocina junto con Bob esponja y Patricio!

-Ok…-colgué el teléfono de un golpe tan fuerte que se rompió, junto con la mesa…junto con el piso…-te mostraré que David Hasselhoff NO está en la cocina con Patribob y Esponjacio.

Tomé su diminuta mano y me dirigí a la cocina. Al llegar, efectivamente estaban…

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Nessie con ojos esperanzados.

-Soy David Hasselhoff-Respondió el semidesnudo nadador-Bueno, Patricio, Bob, móntense en mi espalda. Debemos llegar a Fondo de Bikini-.

Ambos se montaron en su espalda.

-¡No te copies de mi… IMAGINACION!- Amenazó Bob Esponja. Y al instante, se retiraron.

-Eso fue raro- dije.

-¡¿bromeas? ¡Estuvo tripiante!- Celebró Nessie.

-¿Qué te he dicho de ver Zoey 101 con Rosalie?- La niña miró hacia todas las direcciones y salió corriendo.

(Jasper P.o.v)

-¡no es justo!-Grité al ver que Alice me había vencido en un video juego de carreras.

-¡perdiste! Debes sufrir las consecuencias- Dijo Alice con tono malévolo y, detrás de ella, aparecieron rayos; También sonó una tétrica música de Halloween.

-¿de donde sacaste ese casete?- Indagué.

-Lo compré en una ganga en Seattle- Sonrió eufóricamente- Ahora, debo imponerte el castigo…

Me entregó unas orejitas de gato y me maquilló el rostro. Me colocó también unos guantecitos en forma de garritas y una colita de gato.

-¡Dílo!- Ordenó. Suspiré profundamente y dije:

-Miau.

-¡QUE LINDO!- Dijo Alice.

Sonreí. Mi diablilla corrió hacia mí y se tiró encima de mí.

-Te amo muuuuucho, mi Jazzy- Besó mi mejilla y rió dulcemente.

En ese momento, apareció de la nada una vaca…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?-Me levanté de un salto.

-¡no! ¡Covim mala! ¡Vuelve a tu establo!- Alice intentó empujar la vaca hacia fuera.

-Alice, ¿de donde sacaste esa vaca?-Me le acerqué mirándola extrañado.

-De la ganga en Seattle- Respondió tranquilamente.

HOLA! Aquí Covim y Alice Hmmr reportandose. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. A mi me fasino. Lo malo es q es un tanto corto :S. quisiera dar créditos a Elizabeth Hmmr, mi hermanita, quien me ayudó muxo en la aparición de David Hasselhoff. Besos, abrasos, bla, bla, blah…

-Alice Hmmr

-Covim 


	7. Las charlas y las vacas

(¡Atención!: ¡NUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEVOOOO CAPI! XD)

Nessie estaba muy entremedia viendo _La caída del muro de Berlín; _Un documental al cual yo ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

-Papi, ¿de donde vienen…?

-¡Debo irme!-Irrumpí, preocupado…

Y al instante, salí corriendo. Me escondí en el enorme closet de Alice, el cual ya estaba casi vacío.

"¡¿Por qué a mi?" pensé, Nessie era muy pequeña para…la charla. Pero cuando tu hija te hace ese tipo de preguntas, debes o mudarte a Noruega o…Hablar al respecto.

-Bueno, compraré el tiquete-Definitivamente prefería mudarme a otro continente.

-Papi, ¿de donde vienen los…?-Apareció de la nada.

-¡NO! ¡No lo puedes saber aun!- La irrumpí de nuevo.

-Pero solo quiero saber…-Dijo con cara confusa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- En ese momento, decidí hablar, para salir de una buena vez de eso.

Suspiré profundamente, cargué a Nessie y la senté en mis piernas.

-Verás, Nessie, cuando a mami la picó una abejita…- La niña me miró extrañada, riendo.

-Papa, yo quiero saber es de donde vienen los caramelos. Pues hay muchas ideologías.

-Eh…oh, claro: los caramelos los hacen el las fabricas-"gracias, dios" Pensé.

-Gracias- Sonrió dulcemente y se retiró.

-Soy un excelente padre-Presumí…a nadie.

(Bella P.o.v)

Acababa de salir de la ducha, tomé una toalla y me envolví en esta. Caminé hasta mi habitación. Abrí mi closet y repentinamente, me encontré con una vaca… ¡UNA VACA!

-Eh…-Musité algo ruborizada.

_Ring, ring _

Contesté el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Dije con un hilo de voz, observando a la vaca.

-Bella, perdí mi vaca ¿no la has visto?-Era Alice.

-Si…está en mi closet.

-Oh, que bien, voy para aya- Y después sonó el pip, pip, piiiiip…

En medio segundo, ya Alice se estaba retirando con su vaca, quien me miraba con ojos inocentes.

_Toc, toc…_

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi madre, sosteniendo mi celular. Lo agitó, esperando a que lo tomara. Se lo arrebaté rápidamente y contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Bella-Era Edward.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal…?

-¡Tu hija casi me hace hablarle sobre…eso!- Me interrumpió.

-Ay, Edward-Repliqué- algún día tendrás que hablarle sobre…eso.

Y acto seguido, colgué.

Volví abrir mi closet y me encontré con David Hasselhoff.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?-indagué.

-Hola, soy David Hasselhoff- Dijo, presumiendo sus músculos-Estoy buscando a Bob esponja y Patricio.

-No tengo ni idea de donde están, ¡largo!-Repliqué enfadada.

Y luego se retiró en cámara lenta, caminando hacia el atardecer.

-¿Por qué estas en cámara lenta?- Pregunté confusa. En ese momento, se tropezó y cayó en cámara rápida.

-Dañaste mi caminata- Replicó frunciendo el seño.

Me encogí de hombros y me retié.

HOLA! Aquí Alice Hummer y Gaspard Ulliel. Espero que les haya gustado. 

Gaspard: ¿que demonios hago aquí?

Alice Hmmr: °¬°

Besos, abrazos y muy buenas vistas de actores franceses desde COLOMBIA XD! 

-Alice Hmmr

-Gaspard Ulliel (°¬°)


	8. Pasarela

-Nessie… ¿qué haces?-Pregunté.

-Ahogo mis penas en un bazo de leche, padre- Dijo ella, como tal hombre que es abandonado.

-Pero…a ti no te gusta la leche.

La niña dejó de beber su bebida láctea. Dejó caer el vaso, que se rompió y la leche se derramó sobre la alfombra. Desvió la mirada y luego, apuntándome con el dedo gritó:

-¡Tú lo recoges!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Carlisle y Esme.

"bueno, Edward… ¿cómo se limpia una gran mancha de leche?" me pregunté a mi mismo.

-Oh, Claro.

Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un mantel. Regresé a la sala y cubrí la enorme mancha de leche con este.

-Y ahora, el siguiente paso-Me recosté en el sofá y comencé a leer un libro al azar.

(Nessie P.o.v)

¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Al fin me dejan narrar!...

Alice Hmmr: ¿…?

Nessie: ¬¬* ¡tienes preferidos!

Como sea…

Me senté en la cama de Esme y comencé a mirar el techo.

-Es…un lindo techo-Susurré.

Después de cinco horas de mantener la mirada fija en el techo de madera, me aburrí. Así que decidí ir al cuarto de Alice y Jasper, para medirme la ropa de mi tiíta.

Tomé una blusa que tenía una etiqueta que decía Stradivarius, me quité mi ropita y me coloqué la blusa de seda y de marca…mmm…italiana…

-¡WI!- Alcé mis bracitos, viendo como las mangas de dicha prenda eran de una talla más que la mía.

Luego tomé un gran sombrero con plumas y me lo coloqué, también me coloqué también unos tacones color rojo escarlata.

-Soy toda una modelo-Presumí.

Luego, cogí todos mis peluches y muñecas y armé una pasarela.

(Emmett P.o.v)

Ross me pidió que fuese a casa para recoger su maquillaje. Cuando llegué, las paredes estaban vibrando, era una música de pasarela que provenía del cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

-Ness… ¿Qué demonios haces?-Pregunté cuando ví a la pequeña modelando ante sus peluches, con la ropa de Alice.

La niña sonrió macabramente. Avanzó poco a poco hacia mí, y luego me comenzó a vestir con una prenda un tanto inusual, me maquilló, y me colocó unos tacones que me quedaban algo apretados.

-Y ahora, damas y títeres… ¡Emmett Cullen!-Gritó Ness.

Salí hacia la tarima y comencé a modelar mi hermoso trague conejito verde.

Edward entró a la habitación para ver que era lo que ocurría. Al verme, quedó plantado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Mordí una zanahoria, y luego él comenzó a reír como loco.

-lindo disfraz, hermano- me di la vuelta cruzado de brazos. Él se me acercó y toco mi esponjosa colita verde-Sobretodo por la cola.

-¡no tocar colita!-Grité, luego tomé el maquillaje de Rose y me fui saltando.


	9. La página web de Nessie

Nessie estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor – Totalmente inútil-, junto con la laptop de Rosalie, un pastelillo, y Mimi, un oso de felpa algo escalofriante.

Me le acerqué y ojeé la página de Internet en la que se encontraba: .

-Ness… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Dije con tono extrañado.

-Viendo monos en monociclos, daaa- Respondió siendo muy obvia.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía esa página- Musité.

-Es que yo la creé-. Me asomé de nuevo hacia la laptop, y vi el número de visitas: ¡3.000.000 de entradas!

Di un paso hacia a tras, tras otro y otro, hasta el momento que en que desaparecí. Caminé hasta llegar a la cocina; y de la nada, me encontré con Emo-Elmo.

-¿Tienes un cuchillo?, necesito cortarme las venas- Dijo.

-Más bien romper tus costuras- Me miró con sus enormes ojeras- Ok, toma- Le entregué una navaja y me retiré.

(Alice P.o.v)

-Jasper Whitlock Hale, ¡DEVUELVEME MI TARJETA DE CREDITO!- Grité.

-No-respondió seriamente.

Observé como mi tarjeta dorada, reposada sobre la mesa oscura, llamándome a gritos.

-¡mira eso!- Dije, señalando la ventana.

Jasper se volvió hacia la ventana. Deslicé mi mano, rocé mi tarjeta, pero él de nuevo se dirigió a mí.

-sigue mirando…- Susurré.

Él me arrebató la tarjeta y me miró seriamente.

-No irás de compras hoy- Ordenó, levantándose.

-Ok, ok, ok- Respondí un tanto desanimada. Me levanté y encendí mi portátil.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Jasper, serio y firme, como siempre.

-Entro a -Concluí indiferentemente. Jasper me miró extrañado y se retiró.

(Mimi P.o.v)

Me aburrí de tanto ver monos en monociclos, así que me escabullí y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, el Emo-Elmo que Emmett le había regalado a Jasper de navidad, se "cortaba" las "venas" con una cuchilla de floresitas.

-Eso no es muy Emo- Le dije.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que mas puedo hacer?- Preguntó.

Lo tomé del brazo y tiré de este; un poco fuerte, ya que a mitad del camino, se descosió, y el pobre Elmo quedó sin brazo. Llegamos a la habitación de Edward.

-Edward…-Gemí.

Él se volvió hacia mí, con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Elmo sabe donde vives-Concluí, pestañando.

Edward Anthony Masen gritó tan fuerte que Elmo comenzó a llorar; luego ambos se colocaron en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo y temblando más que una gelatina.

Nessie entró en el cuarto, observó a Edward y a Elmo, me cargó y ambas nos retiramos.


	10. No confies en peluches que hablan

Especial de navidad por Elmo

PS: esto es un fic gratuito. Y, como dicen en Host Club: si pagaste por leer esto, te estafaron.

(Elmo P.o.v)

Todos sabemos que la navidad es tiempo de compartir con las personas que más amamos… ¡PERO NADIE AMA A ELMO!...como sea, en el caso de Nessie, la navidad para ella era solo dar y recibir.

Esta es la típica historia de cómo alguien típico –más o menos- descubre el significado de la navidad. (Nota de Elmo: el presupuesto no alcanzaba para más)

-Papi… ¿Por qué se invento la navidad?- Preguntó la pequeña Nessie a su padre.

- la verdad no lo se- Respondió Edward indiferente.

Nessie caminó hacia su cuarto decepcionada. Se recostó en la cama a observar por la ventana las hojas secas. (Segunda nota: era otoño)

(Tercera nota: no era navidad)

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué en otoño?, simple: a Elmo lo decapitaran el martes, así que mi contrato establece que lo haga ahora.

Por otra parte, los demás Cullen disfrutaban mucho de su ambiente navideño. Todos hacían compras… bueno, más bien Alice, y…

(Mimi P.o.v)

Lo sentimos, pero Elmo fue decapitado por alguien desconocido.

En fin, Nessie bajó a la sala para fastidiar a su padre, cuando…  
_Ding…dong…_

Edward abrió la puerta, se trataba de Alice y Jasper, quienes habían vuelto de Millán.

-¡hola hermanito! ¿Cómo…?- Edward le cerró la puerta en la cara, impidiendo que Alice continuara hablando.

La puerta se abrió.

-Tenía llave- Dijo Jasper con voz baja.

-¡tiíta Alice!-Nessie se tiró encima de la nombrada.

-Hola cariño. Te trague un obsequio…

De su bolso, Alice sacó un peluche de un lorito, que estaba parado en un tronco falso, y al lado tenía un _botón misterioso._

Nessie lo tomó con curiosidad, hundió el botón, esperando que algo ocurriera.

Pasaron tres horas, y el maldito loro no hacia nada.

-Esto es frustrante…

-¡c´est frustrant!- Dijo el loro aleteando las alas.

Me perturbé. Cogí un hacha (Lilitth: es una historia sin sentido, así que no se sabe de donde carajos la sacó) y comencé a atacar al loro Frances.

-Eso es… tétricamente espeluznante- Apuntó Alice, observando como yo desmembraba el cuerpo del loro.

-…Valga la redundancia- Dijo Jasper seriamente.

Terminé de apuñalar al loro. Y, señalando a Alice con mi hacha dije:

-Me lo agradecerán-. Y acto seguido salté por la ventana, abriendo paso, cortando los árboles.

Nadie emitió palabra alguna, sino después de media hora de silencio alrededor de los restos del loro.

-y… ¿me trajeron croissant?- Dijo Nessie con rostro ilusionado.

Alice le sirvió a la pequeña un croissant caliente con jugo de naranja.

Volví a la casa, e hice lo mismo que había hecho con el loro, pero esta vez con el croissant.

-¿y eso por qué fue?- gimió Edward.

- no lo se. Pero es divertido.

Luego me retiré.

Tarareaba una linda melodía muy dulce al tiempo en el que cortaba los árboles.

**Hola gente, estoy de vuelta! WIIIII! Jejejeje.**

**Mimi: me gusta ese capitulo**

**Lilitth: estas conciente de que eres un peluche, no?  
Mimi: …yo se donde vives!  
…bueno, 1: besos y abrazos para todos! 2: REVIEWS! 3: saldre corriendo por mi vida!**

**-Lilitth Schneider**


	11. ¡Feliz día, madres!

Edward P.O.V

Pasaron más o menos como tres años, y Bella no...

Alice: tres semanas

Edward: oh, gracias. Bueno, pasaron tres semanas que parecieron tres milenios completitos sin Bella, mi delicada y hermosa Bella. Tan _torpe_ y hermosa... por favor, que no lea esto...

Como sea. Se acercaba el día del padre, y esperaba ansioso. ¡Mi primer día del padre! ¿Cómo sería?... bueno, no fue tan específicamente como yo lo pensé.

Nessie estaba sentada en la alfombra haciendo una tarjeta, con muchos colores, figuras y escarcha... mucha escarcha.

-Ness, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta: "¡Una tarjeta para ti, papi!"

-Cosas-Respondió sin mirarme.

Gimoteé

-¿Para quién?- Insistí.

-Para...-Dudó-una persona..., con ojos, boca, orejas y nariz

Alice se sentó al lado de ella con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-No te olvides del cabello-Vociferó, moviendo la nariz de un lado al otro, cómicamente.

-¡Si que sí!-Nessie aplaudió feliz.

De la nada, Mimi pasó por delante de Alice llena hasta en lo innombrable con escarcha azul, negra y rosa sosteniendo en una manita escarchosa la cabeza de Emo-Elmo, y en la otra un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-¡mató a Emo-Elmo!-Exclamó Alice, espantada.

-No-Dijo Emo-Elmo..., bueno, su cabeza-Elmo aún vive. Elmo quiere que Jasper lo abrace.

-¡ALEJATE!-Le gritó Jasper retrocediendo por la escalera.

-¡YO TE PROTEJO!-Exclamó Alice, apareciendo de la nada en la escalera. Después se lanzó sobre Jasper y ambos rodaron por la escalera.

-Por eso es que yo no amo-Dijo Mimi.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Me retiré a mi habitación, triste por que nadie recordaba mi cumpleaños...

Alice: Día del padre

Oh, gracias. Día del padre.

Nessie P.O.V

la fiesta estaba organizada, ya todo en su lugar, y los regalos en la mesa. Mimi estaba de guardia en la puerta, aun llena de escarcha y con un uniforme que yo misma hice.

-¿Dónde está Emo-Elmo?- Preguntó Alice.

Mimi se asomó por la puerta sosteniendo la cabeza de Emo-Elmo.

-Elmo está aquí- Dijo él, muy tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces todo listo!-Exclamé.

Edward P.O.V

Alice me pidió que fuera a las tres en punto a la casa, ya que de tanto "llorar" me habían echado de la casa. En la puerta estaba Mimi.

-Nombre-Dijo con voz severa.

-Mimi, ya me conoces.

-¡Nombre!-Insistió.

-¿O si no?-La reté, agachándome para verla mejor.

Ella enseñó la cabeza de Elmo decapitada y el cuchillo.

-Edward Cullen-Dije al instante.

Y enseguida me hizo pasar.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos. ¡Era increíble! ¡Si habían recordado el día de acción de gracias!

Alice: día del padre.

Oh, sí.

-¡A sus puestos, él no es!-Gritó Alice. Todos abuchearon y se retiraron.

-¿qué? ¿Pero qué hay del día del padre?- Juré que una lagrima se me resbaló.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí.

-Pero...-Musitó Nessie-Papá, hoy es el día de la madre. Esperamos a Esme, Bella y a Renée.

-Oh...-Dije y me encogí de hombros.

A los quince minutos, Renée, Esme y Bella aparecieron, y celebramos con mucho júbilo el día de las madres. ¿Ya le diste un abrazo a tu mamá? ¿No? ¡PUES CORRE! ¡DEJA DE LEER ESTO Y ABRAZALA!

**HOLA!...¿?**

**RIMAGLEEK**

**!**

**Mentira, mi barra espaciadora si sirve :D**

**BYE BYE, BESOS!**


	12. ¿Qué onda con las albóndigas?

(para **Cullen-21-gladys**: Hola! Jejeje si, lamento tratar tan mal a Edward..., pero es por el bien de la risa! Y además, también trato mal a Jasper y yo lo ADORO! Te dedico este capi en honor a nuestros amores platónicos de crepúsculo)

Jasper P.O.V

Después de la fiesta, Esme, Renée y Bella volvieron de dónde vinieron, y Edward volvió a estar en su etapa depresiva, por eso estaba en uno de esos muebles extensos que llevó a mi cuarto, y yo hacía de su psiólogo...

-Muy bien, Edward-Comencé-. Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué crees que puedo ayudarte?

-Por que eres el más emo de esta casa-Respondió mirando el techo.

De la nada apareció Emo-Elmo con la cabeza cosida al revés a su cuerpo.

-¡NO! ¡INCLUSO JASPER LE GANA A ELMO!-Acto seguido saltó por la venta.

-De acuerdo...

Y tres horas después de la charla de cuanto Edward amaba a su "Postrecito de Leche", debido a mi don de sentir, persivir e influir en las emociones, caí en depresión también. Ambos estábamos sobre la alfombra mirando el techo.

-¿Y si Alice me engaña?-Dije.

-¿Y si a Bella se la come un dinosaurio que solo quiere visitar a su madre por que hacía rato que no la veía pero que por el tiempo se enfadó con Renée y quiso asesinar a Bella como acto de venganza?-Gimoteó Edward, con un pañuelo.

-no quiero alarmarte, pero hay un 0,0000000000000000006% de posibilidades a que pase...

-¡N O! ¡HAY POSIBILIDADES!-Acto seguido, salió corriendo.

Cuando el ambiente se calmo, me senté en mi sofá de terapeuta y comencé a ver el techo, cuando una albóndiga me cayó en el cabello.

-¡sí! ¡En el blanco!-Exclamó Nessie con una hoya en la cabeza-¡albondigaso!-Y lanzó otro misil.

-¡te voy a acusar con... Rose!-Le advertí, saltando de mi asiento.

-¡No! ¡Bocón!- Y para impedir que fuera dónde Rosalie, se lanzó sobre mí.

Después, todo estaba oscuro...

Alice P.O.V

-¡EDWARD!-Grité.

-¿Sí?

-¡¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Veamos...-Miró el techo y contó con los dedos las opciones-: No lo sé, no me importa... ¡ah!: y no me interesa.

-¡EDWARD!-Lo tomé por la playera y lo miré fijamente, parada sobre un banco- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Lo buscamos por toda la casa, por parís, por Italia, etc. Y lo encontramos en el cuarto de Nessie...

Ella le lanzaba albóndigas a alguien que berrinchaba como bebé.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritó Emmett todo lleno de carne.

Jasper estaba peinando a las 97 muñecas de Nessie, con su trague de gatito puesto ¡Se veía tan lindo!

-¡Aw! ¡Te ves hermoso!-Le dije tomándole una foto.

-Era esto o el puesto de Emmett...-Dijo él señalando con la cabeza a Emmett.

Nessie P.O.V

-Y ahora...-La música de suspenso aumentó- ¡La pasarela de los Cullen! Primero, viene Alice con un vestido de duende que le queda a la perfección...-Dije mientras ella modelaba. Después llegó Emmett:

-¡Aquí está mi tío con un disfraz de boloñesa!

Después venía Jasper:

-¡Tiíto emo-gatito!

Y por último: Emo-elmo...¿Emo-Elmo?

-Nadie quiere a Elmo-dijo.

Jasper-Emo-Gatito tomó un bate y golpeó a Emo-Elmo fuera de este país. Por supuesto se escuchó como un trueno, y me espanté:

-¡VA A LLOVER!-Y salí corriendo por toda la casa.

**HOLA! Ah! Que dicha! Estoy de vuelta! **

**Espero les gute!**

**QUIERO MOVER EL BOTE! ESTOY FELIZZZ:**

**Para todas las fans de Glee que leen este fic: JESSE VUELVE EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**WEE**

**WIIIIIIIIIII!**

**MI HAPPY! Cierto, Mimi?**

**Mimi: aun tengo escharcha por todas partes ¬¬**

**Rima: Eh...**

**BESOS!**

**-Rima GLeek**


End file.
